1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a natural soap prepared by using a herbal medicine mature decoction made by maturing a herbal medicine at a high temperature and decocting the matured herbal medicine, and more particularly, to a natural soap using a herbal medicine mature decoction which may be easy to be used by significantly reducing unpleasant smell of natural herbs, may be mixed with various natural herbs by reducing the attribute of the natural herbs of being separated from an carrier oil, may be stored for a long time by doubling elements having medical effects of natural herbs, may prevent loss of hair and stimulate hair growth by improving detergency using grain powder without using a synthetic surfactant, and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a natural soap is a soap prepared without a synthetic surfactant and by adding a functional element such as a natural element and aroma oil in a home or in a small scale, which is contrasted with soaps manufactured in a large scale in a factory in a current situation in which environmental friendliness and well-being are emphasized and harmfulness of the synthetic surfactant is being highlighted.
The natural soap may be broadly divided into a melt & pour (MP) soap, a hot process (HP) soap, and a cold process (CP) soap depending on the manufacturing method.
In order to make the MP soap, a soap base is melt, and the melt soap base is poured in a mold along with additives, and then hardened. The soap has a good detergency, and is promptly available, but because there are not sufficient moisturizing elements, and thus glycerin, collagen, honey, etc. should be added. The HP soap is also called a transparent soap or glycerin soap. This soap is made by mixing caustic soda with oil in a high temperature. The soap has a good detergency, and the fragrance lasts for a long time. In order to make the HP soap, the elements should be heated in a water bath for 2 to 3 hours, or directly heated for 40 to 50 minutes, and thereafter, the heated elements should be matured in a normal temperature for 2 weeks. The CP soap is made by reacting caustic soda with oil in a low temperature and adding several additives. The CP soap is opaque, and a 6 week maturing period in a normal temperature is needed.
Such a natural soap does not contain synthetic perfume and artificial colorants, and moisturizing effects are good and harmfulness is less. However, the natural soap is not hard, and thus is easily softened and broken.
Further, the expiration date of the natural soap is only 6 months from the manufacturing date because preservatives are not added.
Further, recently, in order to add functionality to natural soaps, some herbal medicine powders have been added to the soaps.
The present applicant has also performed a lot of experiments for several years with an intention to add boiled or decocted herbal medicine to a natural soap because boiled or decocted herbal medicine is significantly more effective than powder, but many herbs except only a few herbs have not been mixed with carrier oil, the essential element for the natural soap, and thus the soap has not been made.
Therefore, it has been substantially impossible to make a natural soap which contains boiled or decocted herb medicines.